Une coloc' à risques
by Mu et Lan
Summary: AU Quand Hermione quitte sa ville natale pour vivre en colocation à Londres avec Luna et Pansy, elle ne se doute pas que sa vie est sur le point de basculer. En effet, elle rencontre le beau Drago Malefoy, qui vit à l'étage au dessus du sien, aussi insupportable qu'irrésistible... (Si cela ressemble à un résumé d'un roman Harlequin, don't worry! Ce sera mieux à l'intérieur ;) )
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello! Bonjour! Buenos dias! Ni hao! Guten tag! Buongiorno! Hallo! On vous a manqué? Non, pas encore, car on ne se connaît pas encore. Pourtant, nous sommes sûres que vous sentez ce grand vide dans votre coeur: notre présence va bientôt devenir nécessaire. Trêve de modestie, et bienvenue dans votre nouvelle fanfic (préférée) (pardon, c'est sorti tout seul) sur le thème, oh combien original, d'Harry Potter. Fangirls, nous? On nous définit par ce terme. C'est notre nature! Bon, commençons par nous présenter. Nous, c'est Mu et Lan (absolument pas tiré de Disney, qu'allez vous encore croire?) et nous sommes deux très humbles écrivaines de fanfictions. Nous avons l'âge d'Hermione dans le septième tome (enfin, presque). Nous vivons en Bretagne, plus beau pays du monde. (COMMENT CA la Bretagne n'est pas un pays? J'enverrai mon cher Voldy te régler ton compte, sale Moldu.) Voilà voilà. Et maintenant (roulement de tambours) découvrons ensemble (roulement de tambours) (on vient de tuer le batteur, trop pénible) notre fanfic sur le thème de l'amouuuuur, les amis (wiiish!) et de la colocation (TATATADAAAM). Vous êtes prêts? C'est parti! Enjoy!**

 **PS: A tous ceux qui ont pensé à associer le mot "Phénix" avec "Enjoy", vous avez le même humour que Mu. Nul. :P (Mouahahah! Lan a quitté l'ordi! Il est à moi, A MOI!) (Je suis de retour. Je crois qu'on peut commencer)**

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction ne nous appartient (malheureusement), tout appartient plutôt à THE QUEEN (J. ) que nous remercions indéfiniment et pour toujours pour avoir inventé ce merveilleux univers!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les feuilles des arbres étaient joliment teintées de rouge et d'or ( ;) ) alors qu'Hermione traînait avec difficulté son énorme valise le long de la rue menant à la gare de Liverpool. Ahanant, elle franchit les portes coulissantes et courut vers le tableau d'affichage. Par malchance, le système ferroviaire anglais étant ce qu'il était (anglais), le train était à l'heure. (Coucou la SNCF! ;) ) Hermione sacrifia donc ses poumons au prix d'une course éperdue dans les couloirs de la gare. (Et ce, sous les regards outrés des contrôleurs) et arriva sur le quai à temps.

Elle monta dans le train quelques instants avant que ne retentisse le fatidique coup de sifflet. En sueur, échevelée, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège, amenant sa voisine, une vielle dame coincée, à plisser le nez de mécontentement. Hermione vida l'air restant de ses poumons dans un long soupir. Puis, sans même remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires ou son apparence, elle s'endormit du sommeil du juste. Dans quelques heures, elle serait à Londres, où sa nouvelle vie commencerait.

"Bienvenue en gare de Londres." Une voix féminine légèrement robotisée se glissa dans les rêves d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit les yeux, cligna deux ou trois fois des paupière set chercha à se remémorer où elle était. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée à destination, elle chopa sa valise et sortit comme une furie du wagon, manquant de se tordre la cheville et ne laissant pas le temps à sa voisine, qui avait pourtant préparé tout un petit speech sur son comportement, pendant le trajet, d'accomplir son méfait. (XD, mégalol, #OnSAmuseIci.) Une fois sur le quai, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre désormais. Elle sortit le plan que Luna lui avait peint et envoyé par la Poste. Celle dernière étant en troisième année d'école d'art, le plan ressemblait plus à un Rubik's Cube écrasé par un éléphant croisé avec un tableau de Picasso qu'à un atlas Michelin. Les noms des rues, quand à eux, étaient écrits avec des lettres dont les ancêtres avaient du être présents lors de l'accident de Tchernobyl (oui, les lettres avaient muté)! Hermione décida donc de déchiffrer et retenir l'adresse et de retrouver son chemin par ses propres moyens. (On sait, Hermione aurait pu s'acheter un plan, mais elle était étudiante à la fac, donc pauvre.)

Après avoir passé six heures à suivre les bons conseils de divers inconnus, dont un groupe de Pakistanais en voyage et deux japonaises qui bombardaient le monde de photos, elle arriva dans Camden Town saine et sauve, bien qu'elle eut croisé quelques individus peu fréquentables. Elle avait au tout départ pris la ligne de métro que lui indiquait un gentil vieux monsieur qui l'avait aidée. Sa malchance légendaire agissant, elle avait bien pris la bonne ligne, jusqu'au terminus, mais dans le mauvais sens. Son ticket arrivant à expiration, et étant sortie dans la rue alors qu'elle croyait avoir trouvé un passage pour rejoindre l'autre quai, elle dût marcher, ne souhaitant pas gâcher de l'argent à cause de ses bêtises (elle est pauvre, on vous a dit).

Au final, après trente minutes de marche et diverses questions (supplications) à de nombreux jeunes gens inconnus, Hermione était arrivée à destination. Elle se tenait devant un petit immeuble illuminé par le grand soleil de ce début d'après-midi. La façade était peinte en bleu éclatant (qui brûlait légèrement les yeux) et un petit bar (quelque peu miteux) se tenait au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune femme gémit. Elle aurait préféré une librairie. Au premier étage, les volets étaient fermés, et Hermione se demande pourquoi ses futures colocataires n'avaient pas encore ouvert à cette heure-ci. Enfin, un immense panneau "A louer" était accroché à la balustrade du deuxième étage. Les jeunes femmes n'avaient apparemment pas encore de voisins. Quand aux combles du dernier étage, les fenêtres en étaient murées. Hermione pensa qu'il serait sympathique d'aller les visiter un jour.

Prenant son courage (et sa valise) à deux mains, elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble (soutenue par une cale) et pénétra dans un hall poussiéreux et un peu humide dans lequel un vieux balais abandonné et grignoté par la moisissure gisait, recouvert de toiles d'araignée. Les boîtes aux lettres, au nombre de trois, étaient rouillées et leur peinture s'écaillait en petits flocons. Hermione s'approcha précautionneusement de la rambarde, qui semblait prête à s'effondrer à tout instant. Comment allait-elle hisser sa valise jusqu'au premier étage sans que son pied ne traverse le bois vermoulu? Elle se décida à la tracter délicatement, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait un peu l'air d'un crabe, avec ses bras écartés et ses joues rouges écarlates.

Pourtant, elle réussit sa dure mission, et quelques heures après son départ de Londres, Hermione était devant son nouvel appartement. Au dessus de la sonnette, une petite étiquette indiquait, d'une jolie écriture manuscrite: "Lovegood - Granger - Parkinson". Son coeur se remplit de joie devant ces quelques mots, et elle frappa, d'un petit coup sec, à la porte.

* * *

 **Voilàààààà! ~~ Bon, alors c'est la première fanfic qu'on ait jamais écrit sur ce site, mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer violemment si besoin est, on le prendra pas mal (enfin, on le prendra très mal en fait, mais on le dit pas pour faire genre on est cool.) Sinon, merci déjà d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et on vous encourage vivement (de tout notre petit coeur) à aller lire la suite! Ce serait super gentil (bon, ok, faut d'abord qu'on écrive la suite) Et puiiiis…. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews! :3 A bientôt! :3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Rebonjouuur! Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui nous ont lu. C'est crooo gentil!**

 **On va d'abord commencer par répondre à vos (adorables) reviews:**

 **Sashimi-d'armor :** Merci beaucoup! On ne sait pas ce que ça t'a fait mais on espère que ça continuera! A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.

 **Lula :** Merci pour ta review, ça nous a fait très plaisir! On espère que malgré la bizarrerie du début la suite te plaira! Pour notre fréquence de publication… On espère avancer régulièrement sur cette fanfic, nous ferons de notre mieux! A très bientôt! ;)

 **Bon, passons à la suite d'Une coloc' à risques, avec ce chapitre 2! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Alors qu'elle frappait à la porte, elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé les semaines précédentes.

Assise sur un lourd carton, la tête entre les mains et les cheveux en bataille, Hermione regardait d'un air désespéré la quantité d'affaires qu'il lui restait à empaqueter. Pourquoi diable avait-elle tant de livres? Il lui sembla soudain que l'idée de déménager (et jusqu'en Australie!) était la pire que ses parents aient jamais eu, pire encore que lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmenée dans une pizzeria exotique pour son huitième anniversaire et l'avaient forcée à manger une pizza à l'ananas, aux crevettes et au chorizo (ce n'est donc pas peu dire). De plus, comme elle ne les suivait pas dans leur périple, elle devait leur abandonner la majeure partie de sa bibliothèque, n'ayant pas la place de les garder. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait vivre, même si elle aurait dû se lancer dans les recherches d'un nouveau "chez-elle" depuis au moins deux semaines. Pourtant, ignorant les suppliques de sa mère, elle s'était contenté de vider sa chambre et de garder l'essentiel dans deux grosses valises, passant le reste de son temps à se balader dans les rues familières de Liverpool pour profiter des derniers instants d'été (extrêmement rares en Angleterre, signalons le.)

La jeune femme était inscrite à l'université de Westminster, par correspondance. Elle souhaitait en effet obtenir un doctorat et devenir professeur de lettres dans une grande université anglais (Cambridge ou Oxford, pour ne citer qu'elles). Elle n'était donc pas cantonnée à une région de l'Angleterre, mais plutôt par son budget. En effet, sans l'aide de ses parents, elle allait devoir travailler une bonne partie de la journée pour payer son cursus universitaire et son loyer (lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé un logement, bien sur.) (l'étudiante pauvre…)

Elle était donc découragée par la tâche qui l'attendait (avant même de l'avoir commencé) et l'arrivée de Luna lui remonta le moral. Celle-ci était en effet sa meilleure amie, depuis l'école primaire. Lorsqu'elle avait du partir à Londres pour suivre son père, directeur d'un des plus grands tabloïds britanniques, alors qu'elle entrait au lycée, cela avait été un véritable déchirement pour les deux adolescentes. Malgré tout, elles avaient continué à se voir régulièrement durant l'été, et elles s'écrivaient tout au long de l'année. Luna devait arriver le lendemain par le train de 16h, et Hermione et elle s'étaient données rendez-vous dans leur salon de thé préféré (pas trop cher, bien sur) (ok ok on arrête de vous rappeler qu'Hermy est pauvre car étudiante).

Attablée devant un tasse de thé et un scone gigantesque, Hermione mettait Luna au courant des dernières nouvelles, tandis que celle-ci manquait de s'étouffer avec sa portion gargantuesque de fudge. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds trempait dans sa tasse de thé vert, mais Hermione n'osait pas le lui faire remarquer, et cela ne semblait pas gêner la jeune femme aux boucles d'oreilles faites de radis. (LOL)

" Oui avec mes parents qui déménagent c'est pas simple, tu comprends Lun'... gémissait plaintivement Hermione (qui n'avait eu de cesse d'ergoter sur son triste destin depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes)

\- Mais je comprends pas Hermy, articula difficilement Luna, tu ne sais pas DU TOUT où tu vas vivre à partir de la rentrée?

\- Exactement! Et je sais bien que j'aurais du chercher plus tôt, mais j'en avais vraiment pas envie, et maintenant c'est vraiment compliqué… Et puis, il y a tant de possibilités! Tu comprends, je peux aller où je veux!

\- C'est formidable, non?

\- Pas tant que ça… Je dois trouver un travail aussi, à l'endroit où je déciderai de vivre!

Luna prit une autre bouchée de fudge et ouvrit subitement de grands yeux ronds. Hermione la regarde, interloquée, ne sachant pas si elle était en train de s'étouffer, ou pire, d'avoir une idée. Les idées de son amie étaient souvent grandioses et totalement dangereuses (elle en avait notamment fait les frais, en étant partie en expédition nocturne avec Luna lorsqu'elles avaient 12 ans, dans le but de s'introduire dans le jardin d'une célébrité locale afin de la prendre en photo et de les faire publier dans le magazine de Mr. Lovegood, et à terme, acquérir de la renommée) (de toute évidence, rien ne s'était passé comme elles l'espéraient: repérées par les caméras, elles avaient été ramenées _manu militari_ au commissariat par des gardes du corps furieux. Ce n'était pas la meilleure expérience d'Hermione. Elle s'était fait crier dessus pendant au moins deux heures, et avait été privée de ses chers livres.)

\- J'ai une idée! s'écria Luna!

Et merde, pensa Hermione. J'aurai préféré qu'elle s'étouffe. Là au moins, j'aurais su quoi faire.

\- Je vais vivre en colocation à la rentrée, continua Luna. Tu t'en doutes, j'aurais pu rester à la maison ou avoir mon propre appartement, mais avec Pansy, on a décidé que ce serait vachement plus fun de partager un appart. (Pansy était une amie de lycée de Luna, et leurs deux familles (très riches) étaient amies.)

\- Oh, c'est cool! répondit Hermione, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où son amie voulait en venir.

\- On a trouvé un super appart' dans Camden Town! Il y a trois chambres, et plein de places.

\- Aaaah… murmura Hermione, qui se demandait si Luna voulait en venir là ou elle pensait qu'elle allait en venir. N'étant pas sûre que son amie pense à la même chose qu'elle, elle continua de jouer l'ignorante.

\- Et, on peut bien sûr le louer à deux, mais… Ce serait peut être plus drôle à trois! Ce serait vraiment chouette!

\- Euuh… murmura Hermione pour la seconde fois. Luna n'avait pas vraiment formulé de manière claire sa question, et elle ne savait pas si elle essayait de lui dire de venir habiter avec Pansy et elle, ou si elle se faisait juste des idées.

\- Tu ne veux pas rejoindre notre colocation? demanda Luna.

Et bien non, Hermione ne se faisait pas d'idée. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Cela pouvait définitivement être sympa, et (en secret) elle avait toujours rêvé de colocation, de fêtes et de déjeuners de raviolis. De plus, si elle partait vivre avec Luna et Pansy à Londres, elle pourrait être proche de son université, et la capitale regorgeait de petits boulots pour étudiants. Et puis, avait-elle une meilleure solution? Pas vraiment. Alors, elle prit une grande respiration, s'arma de courage, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre langue et perdit toute crédibilité, et demanda:

\- A combien s'élève le loyer? ( ;) Vous ne nous arrêterez pas dans ce délire de l'étudiante pauvre en fac de Lettres! MOUAHAHAH! Mais on vous rassure, hein, on n'est pas encore dans Fifty Shades. -' ) "

La somme que lui annonça Luna était rondelette, mais Hermione réussit à ne pas recracher son thé et à garder un air digne, quoique légèrement coincé. Elle accepta. Au pire, elle ferait des heures supps! Elle était bien assez talentueuse pour s'en sortir. (Modestie, quand tu nous tiens)

Voici pourquoi, après une dizaine d'heures de trajet depuis Liverpool (dont six passées à être perdue), Hermione se trouvait devant la porte (un peu miteuse, pour l'instant) de son nouvel appartement. Elle avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer Pansy, et de tourner une nouvelle page de sa vie. Alors, elle frappa d'un petit coup sec à la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard (et plusieurs coups sur la porte), Hermione entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était un bruit lourd, on aurait dit qu'une créature se traînait avec difficulté. Les verrous cliquetèrent et une petite main blanche et gracile se glissa dans l'interstice de la porte, puis tira le battant dans un grincement sinistre. Un monticule de couvertures se tenait devant elle. On distinguait deux ou trois mèches blondes sous un plaid rapiécé décoré de petites chouettes.

\- Luna? demanda Hermione, surprise.

Un grognement lui répondit.

\- Hermy, qu'est ce que tu fais là si toooot…

La créature des couvertures (qui était très vraisemblablement Luna) indiqua d'un geste vague une pièce. Hermione allait demander s'il s'agissait de sa chambre, mais son amie, à quelques mètres, s'était rendormie, en boule sous un canapé. Passablement blasée et habituée à un tel comportement, la jeune femme allait se retourner pour prendre sa valise quand un bruit de cavalcade dans son dos la fit sursauter. Elle fit volte face, juste à temps pour entrapercevoir une furie brune lui sauter dessus dans un hurlement.

A suivre...

* * *

M **erci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre! Nous espérons qu'il vous a plu et que le suspens est désormais insoutenable… (Vous avez le droit de reviewez pour nous insulter) (Comment ça on cherche les reviews? Pas du tout. C'est pas notre genre O.o ) Vous avez hâte de connaître la suite? Vous voulez savoir qui se tient derrière Hermy et comment va se passer le début de la coloc? Vous avez déjà trouvé? Faites le nous savoir dans les commentaires et on se retrouve très vite pour un chapitre 3 et de nouvelles aventures! :3**


End file.
